Masakazu
Masakazu, also known as "the Bully", was a ronin who served as one of the Shogun's Advisors. Little was known about his past, but he had fought throughout the Empire and was a powerful warrior on par with some of the greatest samurai of the past. Having never known defeat seemed to have given him an arrogant outlook on life, bullying others to get his way. Gencon - Gift of the Shogun Ronin Friendly Traveler Village Masakazu was born in Friendly Traveler Village, and traveled dueing his youth as a mercenary ronin. Vacant Throne, p. 48 In 1149 he had returned home and bullyed the locals. He would often spend his time in the House of Black Leaves sake house and bully the proprietor Kyubei and his daughter. Kaneka went to confront the large man, but their brawl was interrupted by troops sent by the Steel Chrysanthemum to apprehend Kaneka. Kaneka and Masakazu killed the four soldiers and became good friends. A Forgotten Saga, Part I, by Shawn Carman Gift of the Shogun In 1168 Kaneka had been wandering in the Empire disguised of a nondescript warrior known simply as "the Ronin". He sent word to Rikako that he wished to extend an offer to each of the Great Clans: to endorse his occupation of Toshi Ranbo only so long as the Emperor Toturi III remained indisposed, as the Empire believed. In return the Clans would be served by one of the greatest of the Shogun's Advisors. Shogun's lieutenant Shiba Danjuro was tasked with announcing the Gift of the Shogun to the Imperial Court. Rikako gathered the advisors, informed them of the task set before them and then met with Danjuro. She showed him the letter, which asked Rikako to make the announcement to the Empire. A Forgotten Saga, Part 3, by Shawn Carman It piqued the interest of many clans. Kaneka returned to the Capital after an absence of two months. Vacant Throne, p. 43 Joining the Phoenix This year Masakazu joined the Phoenix Clan. He came to Nikesake and met Shiba Naoya, brother of the absent Phoenix Clan Champion, Shiba Mirabu. Masakazu introduced himself as the terror of Friendly Traveler Village and the ogre of the Twilight Mountains. The Master of Fire, Isawa Ochiai was fond of the brute and appointed him as her personal yojimbo. Naoya was concerned with the behaviour of the former ronin and how the couple would act in the future. Gift of the Shogun, by Shawn Carman Emperor's Death At Nikesake there were part of the Council of Five in a meeting with Naoya. Masakazu detained a that entered the building, Hitomi Maya, and brought her to the Council's presence. She was released and informed that she had returned from the Battle of the Tomb where Shiba Aikune, her Lord Mirumoto Rosanjin, and the Emperor Toturi III had died, as many others. She had been entrusted to deliver an artifact retrieved by Aikune from the Tomb of the Seven Thunders to the Phoenix. The Master of Void, Shiba Ningen, recognized it as the Egg of the Void, a way in which humans could become one with the Dragons. Distant Thunder, by Shawn Carman Kaneka's Death After the death of Kaneka during the Battle of Toshi Ranbo in 1169 The Truest Test, Part 3, by the Legend of the Five Rings Story Team his former advisors were ready to bring glory to his memory. Glory of the Shogun (Samurai flavor) Ochiai Marries Ochiai married with Mirumoto Tsuge, who immediately loathed his wife's yojimbo. Vacant Throne, p. 49 Failed Intervention In 1170 Masakazu escorted Ochiai to the camps of the Crab and Crane generals of the Third Yasuki War, to attempt to end the war peacefully. Both refused the Phoenix intervention. The Fire’s Peace (Imperial Herald v2#25), by Rusty Priske Kyuden Isawa stormed In 1171 the Army of Fire stormed Kyuden Isawa during the War of Dark Fire. Ochiai ordered the Council to leave, and the Master of Water Asako Bairei departed to tend Ningen, who was barely alive in the Northern Phoenix lands. Ochiai's intention was to sacrifice herself to gain time for the rest. The Master of Air Isawa Mitsuko and the Master of Earth Isawa Emori, who had been wounded when they were defending the palace, disobeyed Ochiai, and asked to vote what to do. Ochiai pondered to use Masakazu's brute force on them, but finally accepted their point. She commanded Emori to drive the raiders out while Mitsuko, who was too weak, fell unconscious. Emori was forced to collapse Kyuden Isawa upon the invaders as it had eventually sucumbed to the overwhelming numbers of the Army of Fire, in the Fall of Kyuden Isawa. They abandoned the palace. The War of Dark Fire, Part 6, by Shawn Carman and Nancy Sauer Winter Court - 1171 Ochiai attended the second Winter Court of Iweko I at Kyuden Gotei in 1171, with Masakazu at her side. The Proclamation, by Rusty Priske Death The exact fate of Masakazu was unknown but he was dead before the end of the 12th century. 2012 Winter Court Season: The Saga of Heroes External Links * Masakazu (The Truest Test) * Masakazu Exp (The Harbinger) Category:Ronin Category:Phoenix Clan Members